Murder My Darling
by CallMeAshton
Summary: Bella is a murderer that is finally caught by Officer Edward Cullen. Will love blossom or will Bella beat the crap out of him? Disclaimer- I do not own Edward or Twilight-yet warning-not my best


I clutched the gun with my sweaty hands and pulled the trigger. Hitting my victim square in the chest, blood oozed as he fell to the ground with a satisfying thud. I smiled as best as I could in the hard rain and lowered the hand gun. I sauntered over to the middle-aged man and took out his wallet. 400 dollars. Not bad, it'll buy the food. I shrugged and threw the gun over by the dumpster and stuffed the moneey in my wallet. I walked slowly out of the cold dark alley. I wanted to savor the moment.

I am a murderer.

I don't do it for fun. I do it for the money. No one will hire me so why waste time with interviews when you can shoot someone and getting some dough?

I shuffled up to my crappy apartment and shut the wobbly door. I glanced to the side of me to a cracked mirror. The girl that looked back had a crazy look in her eyes, attractive yet deadly. My soft brown hair would bounce with my every step and it framed my pale complextion. My chesnut eyes would sparkle in even the darkest of nights. My figure would make models jealous. Yes, I was perfect physically. But mentally, I think I was a bit loopy. Even though I've been killing for more then 3 years and no one had caught me yet. I smiled at the mere thought. Throwing my money to the small ratty bed in the corner, I walked to the kiitchen that was about to fall apart and got out a box of Coco Puffs. Stuffing my pale hand in the box and filling my mouth, with several satisfying crunchs, I swallowed and put the box back in the molding cupboard.

"This is the life." I thought sarcasticly as I sat on a Lazy Boy chair I had scrounged from the dumpster out back. I heard a police siren not long after that. I groaned, this was the end of Bella Swan I suppose.

Hearing the footsteps clack on the stone steps, I thought about my past life, before I was murderous and what not

_"Bella." My mother swooned. "Have you finished your breakfast?" The small girl in the wooden chair shook her head._

Clack.

_"Not yet mommy." Her brown pigtails swinging as the girl named Bella ate a spoonfull of cereal._

The door bursts open. Police with guns held high came rushing in.

_"Where's daddy?" The young girl asked the tired mom._

_"He's...not coming back tonight honey. I'm sorry." The mother said, looking down at the white countertop._

The police pushed me down, one had a leg on my lower back.

"Watch it!" I yelled, motioning towards the police with shakey hands and a had sweat pouring down his face. I think I'll have some fun with him. I smiled at him evily.

"Keep one eye open buster." I growled and snapped and he shreiked and jumped. I giggled like a mad man before they pulled me up. I tossed my hair over my ear and sighed and rested me chin to the ground.

"Bella Swan, you are being arrested for murder and assult. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in court. " A serious man said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"What do you plan to do, officer? Jail would be better then this shit hole." I smirked and was half-amazed that he smirked back. I looked at him square in the eyes.

"Officer Cullen will take care of that." He said, gesturing towards the opened door. A man about my age and walking through the door. His tussled, brown hair was well kept under a hat. He looked at me square in the eyes.

""What are you going to do? Model me to death?" I smirked once more. he didn't seem to find my sense of humor ,well, humorous.

"Life in jail." The good looking man said, smiling on his own.

"I've had worse." I told him matter-of-factly.

He looked at me questionly. "Whats worse then that?"

I smiled at his and stretched my neck out to met his face. "I met you." I whispered in his ear. I went back and turned towards the guards holding me. "Take me away!" I shouted at them, laughing once more. I stole one look at the man who was still standingn there, looking stunned. I smiled as I was loaded in the police cruiser that smelled of coffee and body odor.

"Have you guys ever heard over soap?" The two in front seemed to ignore me but the officer in the passenger seat had a blush that creeped up his neckline.

They would have to do worse then that to scre me.


End file.
